


Just for each other's needs

by Cyko_Tube200



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/M, Feelings Realization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, To Be Continued, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Tube200/pseuds/Cyko_Tube200
Summary: After three times she observes him from distant, the fourth she presentes herself infront od his door wirh a deal.And so Naegi Makoto and Enoshima Junko start to have various sex sessions.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kirigiri Kyouko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. First time with Ultimate Despair

The first time he saw her, he just exited a pub, drunk. His friends organized a party for the opening of the great academy made for talented kids.

The ex-luckster only viewed her hair, how couldn't he recognize those hair?  
But after all, he was drunk so he let it slide.

"Makoto-san? Are you coming?" Kirigiri asked. 

Naegi got out of his trance "A-ah.... Yes I'm coming!" he ran to his friends. 

______________________________________________________

The second time was late at night. Naegi was getting out of Hope's Peak to go home.

He saw her crystalline eyes, only for a brief second.

Makoto thought it was only his imagination.

______________________________________________________

The third time was during lunch break and every student was running out of their classes.

Naegi sat down in the school's back garden.  
And she was standing behind a wall, staring at him.

"Makoto-san, mind if I join you?" a silky voice came behind him. 

He turned his head to the owner of the voice "Oh! Kyoko-san!" he smiled "Of course I would not mind!" he petted a place near him. 

______________________________________________________

The fourth time she was standing in front of his door, blank crystalline eyes staring directly his.

Naegi's eyes were widened and he quickly closed his door, panting louldy.

It must have been just an hallucination.

Taking a big breath, Makoto opened the door again, expecting her to be gone.

But she was still there, smiling slyly at him "Surprised?" she scoffed.

And air left his polmons, leaving the twenty years old man stuck in his place.

"Aww c'mon! No reaction, really?" she said in her cutsey persona.

"Enoshima..." he let out her name in a surprised sigh.

"Yep, that's me! Enoshima Junko-Chan!" the strawberry blonde woman replied in another one of her personalities.

The brunette rapidly shut the door, he leaned his back on it and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the door, he heard her whine "So rude!".

Makoto's heard the click of her boots amd toughting she left, he opened the door again.

"Are we playin' now?" Junko joked.

Seeing she had no intention of going away, Naegi frowned "Why are you here?" he tightened his grip on the doorknob 'Why are you even alive?!...' he thought.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for ya'!" she exclaimed, smiling at the Ultimate Hope.

"Why?!" he asked annoyed. The Ultimate despair laughed to his annoyance.

"I'm here go make a deal!" she told him.

The ex-luckster raised an eyebrow, curious of course, but he was not going to let down his guard.

"You see... I love you! Ma-ko-to!" she flirtingly winked at him.

And he looked at her both in shock and offense "I lodge in a pretty shack for now... It is situated not so far from here!" she continued.

Makoto had the chance to speak "What do I have to do with all this?!" he raised his voice.

Junko stared at him with a blank expression... That expression that used to scare him so much "Wow you're so dense, no surprise that you still haven't noticed..." she said in monotony.

Her face then became incredibly flushed, a bit of saliva going down her mouth "I want you, Makoto~!" she affirmed.

And then, Junko smirked "My deal is... Let's fuck!" she esulted.

The brunette's mind went on black-out "H-huh?" the woman laughed for his reaction.

"Damn you're such an herbivore man!" she held her belly as if it was going to explode at any second.  
With her index, Junko washed out a tear "Whenever you come to my shack... I could let you steem off!" she explained "You know, you look pretty tense!" added with a wink at the young man. 

And as she ened her sentence, he shutted the door.  
'Crazy...bitch!' he cursed in his mind. 

Makoto mounted on the bed and curled under the blanket. 

______________________________________________________

On the next morning, the Ultimate Hope started his usual routine: wake up, do a shower, have breakfast, get the car and go to work where all needed to be done is greet everyone and complete the paperworks. 

Naegi smiled, knowing this would have been a normal day of his. 

No Enoshima Junko was in his mind. Enoshima Junko was not alive anymore. 

"Makoto-san, today's ended, do you want to join me and the others for a pub night?" his co-worker, Kirigiri Kyoko, asked. 

The twenty years old looked at her "I'm sorry Kyoko-san, today I'm pretty tired and I really would like to sleep..." he smiled apologetically. 

He felt like he just told a lie, even though all he said was the total truth.  
He had a pretty bad night and he was feeling tired. 

The silver haired woman sighed "Understandable...have a nice sleep, Makoto-san!" she augured him.  
The headmaster of Hope's Peak waved at her.

Naegi rested his papers on the desk, sighing in relief after finishing his work. 

He walked out of the room and locked it, the brunette took the stairs to go down.  
The new headmaster headed in the parking, searching for his car. 

He stared at his ferrari. He remembered as some important people, at the congress of Hope's Peak Academy, gave him this gorgeous car. 

And as he mounter in, the conversation he had with the Ultimate Despair came in his mind like a train.

The brunette repeated her words continously.  
How could she ever think he'd like to have sex with her? He really didn't care, it id not as if he was going to her anyways.  
Wait... Where did she said she lived, again? 

'... Didn't she say she loadge in a shack not so distant from me?' Naegi reflected for a bit.

His eyes widened at the realization. There was only one shack near his house... And he stopped right there. 

The ex-luckster gulped, still sitted in his car. 

He was there now, he hadn't nothing else to lose to her.  
Makoto got out the car and with determinetion he walked towards the little house.

He rested in front of the door, thinking of what to do, and abruptly, his hands moved towards it and knocked a few times.

Naegi looked down at the person that opened the door "Enoshima..." he let out her name along with a sigh. 

And she gazed at him, smirking "Oh~ you came!" she exclaimed.  
The strawberry blonde woman moved aside to let him in.

Naegi looked around himself, she sistemated the shack in her own... Way.  
It was pretty cool, he wasn't going to lie, it was the way... Enoshima Junko would fashionate it.

" Like the place?" Junko asked retorically. He turned at her, and the strawberry blonde woman's eyes glimed and with a gruff tone she scoffed "Look at you..." Enoshima walked towards him, she brought her hand up, passing it through his chest.

And he froze at her touch "Seems like puberty hit you like a truck!" Junko joked.

'That was horrible...' he spitted in his head "I'd like if you wouldn't do such jokes!... If they could even be defined as such..." he said, whispering tiredly the last part. 

Enoshima giggled. The young man was amazed by that laugh, truly. She seemed... normal.

"Let's go hope boy! I bet you haven't eaten yet!" she grabbed his hand, walking to her kitchen.

The Ultimate Hope sat down, observing Junko as she grabbed some stuff.  
"Here!" she perked him a cup of noodles, and he raised a brow "Is this what you eat?" Makoto asked.

Junko grunted "Course not! Now hurry up and take it, before I change my mind!" she threatened.

The brunette accepted the cup.

______________________________________________________

Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair, considered mortal enemies, were both sitted on the couch of the shack, side to side, after having dinner. 

"Was it good?" the strawberry blonde woman asked to the brunette.

"Yeah it was..." he vaguely answered.

She snorted "Damn, you're boring..." she commented.  
Junko turned her whole body to him "We should get to the real fun, right?!" she exclaimed.

The Ultimate Analyst jumped on him, and as a reflect, he brought his hands in front of him, forming a barrier between them.

Junko stared at him blankly and Naegi returned the stare with insecure and distrusting eyes and trembling lips.

He slowly put his hands down, letting her crowl on top of him, her arms around his neck.  
And they started in each other's eyes.

"Let's start, shall we? ..." Junko whispered hotly in his ear.  
With her tongue, she slowly licked his ear and then bitted the lobe.  
He let out a sigh, shivers going down his back.

Junko backed off, staring at him with a sly smile.

With her hands, she unbottoned his shirt and untied his tie. She threw them away and Naegi's eyes followed her movements for then planting on his upper body's clothes. He wondered where his jacket was.

'.. Oh right! I left it at home!' he exclaimed in his head.

"Hm... Is everything okay Makoto?" the feminine voice of Junko came to his hear.

He gazed at her, and in that moment, he wanted to slap himself.

He did not only noticed his jacket wasn't with him but he also ignored the sensual and gorgeous woman- no!  
He ignored the filthy creature who was attempting to give both of them carnal pleasure.

"Nhng... No everything fine..." he grunted, looking away from the great view in front of him.

Enoshima simply nodded and this time, it was her turn to froze as she observed the ex-luckster's body.  
He wasn't much full of muscle but he was still very well constructed, his body was... Enjoyable: toned chest accompanied by large shoulders and constructed stomach with the fairly presence of abs. That's what she noticed. 

Junko started her sensual attack, pasting kisses down his jaw and neck.  
The brunette grabbed her hips, resisting from the urge to moan. He also had realized that... He definitevley grew a tend in his pants. 

Makoto looked down at Junko who stopped kissing his body, her hands where firm in his chest, her lips near it. Her eyes were wide open.

"Enoshima..." he called her name, wondering what she was thinking.

Her eyes raised up at him "Enoshima?" he repeated.  
Realizing she frozed only to stare at his chest, she looked away all flushed.  
"Sorry..."

Seeing the same woman who destroyed the whole world blush so easly, made something snap inside of him.

The brunette gently put his index finger and thumb under her chin, broughting her face up a bit. For this action, he catched the strawberry blonde's attention again.

They stared in each other's eyes. Naegi slowly closed the distance between his mouth and Enoshima's.

The woman slightly moaned in the kiss. 

He also enjoyed the kiss they shared, the Ultimate Hope bitted the rosey lower lip of the strawberry blonde woman.  
In surprise and pleasure she opened her mouth, letting the man's tongue in.

Junko was surprised by the change of roles, she hadn't thought the ex-luckster had such an assertive side.  
She moaned in pleasure as the brunette explored her body: he passed his hands up and down her hips, caressing them, he tempted her ass, grabbing it firmly just like he did with her breasts.

He played with her: grabbing her more tightly in her sensitive zones, moving his fingers around her aerosol, pinching her nipples and asscheeks.

Naegi made her lay down on the couch and broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Junko panted heavily, trying to regain composure. She looked up at him, getting overwhelmed by his eyes.

Unlike before, his eyes were half closed, dominating, exuding lust through them.  
"Makoto! ..." she moaned as his hand got under her shirt, moving towards her breast, and he grabbed the right one.

He observed what kind of reaction the fashionista had. Feeling proud about his work on her, he tried something further.

The Ultimate Hope, with an only movement, took off her black jacket, followed by the tie and the white shirt.  
Her upper body was exposed to him, and him only.  
And Naegi felt something inside of him as he looked down at her: Enoshima Junko, the filthy woman that made the entire world fall into despair was now under him, dominanted by him. And she was also panting and moaning loudly like a bitch.

He pinned her hands upon her head, Makoto kissed her again, shortly this time, and then plented kisses down her jaw and neck, getting to her breast.

He licked a nipple, making her gasp his names. So he bitted it gently, playing with her tits, using his tongue to launge her.

"Makoto!... " Junko said his name again, her hips raised up a bit for what he did to her.  
And Naegi tightened his grip. 

The strawberry blonde woman rubbed her legs together, and she couldn't believe she was getting wet only for a few kisses snd licking, especially because of who was doing it.  
Junko let the brunette go on: she let him caress or grab her tights and breast, until she had found her composure.  
Enoshima gently pushed him away from her and he stared at the woman with curiosity.

"I'm not the only one who should moan like a bitch!" the analyst winked at him and Naegi lost his brief for what she said.

Junko got up from the couch and with a twirl, she turned to him. Without losing eye contact, she grabbed his hands, turned her back to him and passed through a corridor, leading the man to her bedroom.

Naegi stared at her from behind, seeing a bit of her boobs even though her hair were covering a lot of her body.  
He got the chance, however, to have a better view of her ass: firm, big and fat and adorning perfectly her already sexy figure... Makoto swollowed a bit of saliva. He couldn't resist.

As they were reaching the door to her room, the ex-luckster pushed the ex-fashionista to a wall beneath, her tits smashed into it and nearly her head too.  
Makoto grabbed her hands with one of his and brought them upon her head, the free hand was placed between her stomach and her pelvis, slowly pushing her underbody back. Her ass met his hard cock.

The brunette moved the hand placed on her belly and made circulars movements, signalising her to do the same with her prat.

As she rubbed her back against his pelvis, he slowly put his hands under her skirt, grasping her hips.  
With her hands free, she placed them on the wall, extending her whole body back, pushing her ass towards his dick even more.  
And Junko blushed, both because of the heat and because she was feeling so embarrassed in that moment.

"You're so good at this!" Makoto exclaimed, breathing hotly in her ear "Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

Junko grunted before answering "What, sex? I'll let you know I'm still a virgin, it wasn't a lie when, during the killing game, I said I was still pure!" and he grasled her hips hardly for her last comment.

"I'm a bit surprised, but not too much. Honestly, who'd like you?" he sneered.

Enoshima wanted to turn and punch him yet laugh like an idiot, instead, she simply replied "There was someone..." her tone got lower as she answered.

"Mh really?" the brunette grinned "And was he as good as me?" Naegi asked.

She really wanted to answer him, but nothing except for a moan exited her lips as he rubbed his penis against her pussy "..."

The Ultimate Hope giggled "Did you ever said his name?" he continued.

Junko gulped "Yeah, loads of times!"she exclaimed.

He whispered in her ear "Well, from now on you will only say my name" he possessivley said. Enoshima's face got so red.

The man scooted his hands to her tits and grasped them. He was playing again: moving her breast in circular movements, tightening his grip, passing his fingers around her aerosol and pinching her nipples.  
And sometimes huffed sounds and little gasps would escape her lips.

He then got off her and observed her as she stopped her movements and was just panting heavily. The brunette smirked "Didn't you say you'd make me moan like a bitch?" the strawberry blonde woman glared at him from upon her shoulder.

"Let's go..." he tended her his hand, she grabbed it and entered the room.

With a sigh Naegi closed the door. As he turned around, Enoshima assaulted him in a vicious and hungered kiss.  
She placed her hands on his cheeks, pushing the man against her, and he hugged her waist.  
Tongues fighting vigorously for dominance, exchanging saliva, lips touching and bitting each other. 

As they separated, panting, Junko smiled. The Ultimate Despair unbottoned the ex-luckster's pants, vaguely observing the tend in his boxers "Go sit on the bed, Hope Boy!" the strawberry blonde pressed her hands on his chest.

With a blank look, he went past her and sat on the soft mattress.  
He stared at her, seeing how she walked towards him as if she was walking on a catwalk, giving off a show.  
Well, she certainly was. Her tits were gently swinging left and right just like she was swinging her ass, giving off her curves.

The analyst put her hands on his knees "You ready?" she asked.

He simply nodded "Go on..." he sighed.  
With a smirk, she bowed down, her eyes just right in front of his midstud.  
She passed an hand, testing the figure and than, the woman licked her lips sensually.

She took off the boxers, letting the cock raise in his glory; Junko stared at it amazed by the size: big, very big. She believed that, if he wanted to, he could easily destroy her wet walls.

"Before this... Can you say my name?" Enoshima asked. 

Makoto raised an eyebrow in confusion "Enoshima..." he blandly said.

"My name Makoto, my name!" she exclaimed firmly. 

The former headmaster of Hope's Peak froze "J-Junko..." he stuttered, looking away while flushed. And the analyst smiled to herself. 

She gently tackled the dick and with trembling lips, the ex-fashionista plented a kiss on it.  
As she heard the low moan of the man, Junko plented another kiss, and another and another going down to his balls. The strawberry blonde woman stopped for a bit before opening her mouth and letting her tongue lay on the testicles. She moved her tongue up, searching for a reaction from the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy who let out a loud brief, and so, the woman licked his horse, from the base to the head and down again. 

Naegi let out various gasps as she continued, observing as she tried other maneuvers to make him moan. And she did succeed. 

The strawberry blonde woman smirked at him "Keep on going. .." the brunette begged.

Enoshima opened her mouth and without hesitantion, she took in the head of Makoto's penis. She looked up at him. The brunette was blushing hard. The woman licked the crown of the dick making the man moan.  
She slowly sucked the cock, going down to the base and slowly going back. 

As Naegi's moans grew louder as she fastened her sucking a bit. The Ultimate Hope's hands clenched at the sensetion of her wet mouth. He grabbed the woman's pigtails, making her swollow all of his horse, more fast. 

Loud gasps and gags filled the bedroom without shame as the ex-luckster used the ex-fashionista as he pleased.  
And she loved it, she loved how he'd always take contro, treating her as she was totally nothing but a slave, letting her see and hear a side of him she believed no one ever had. She was the first, she was his first.  
Enoshima loved how Naegi would make her swallow his big set and he didn't seem to care at all, she loved how each time he'd let her take a brief, the brunette would cock slap her and would make fun of her: "Mhm, you bitch! You love this don't you?" he'd laugh, "Good girl, keep on doing moans for me!" he'd grin at her, "What do you want me to do next?" he'd ask. 

She truly was infatuated with this side of Naegi. Dominant, degreding, dirty and dark.  
He was taking out all of his inside demons... With the woman who created them. 

She felt his horse twitching inside her mouth, segnaling he was going to cum soon, she tried to hum, making his penis vibrate and him moan.  
And at some point, Makoto took out his dick and painted her face and breast with the white of his semen. She licked it all off of her body, and he observed as she did so.

The strawberry blonde woman gazed up at him "Do me a favor..." he told her with monotony "Masturbate yourself for me!..." he stated. And Junko was ecstatic: the Ultimate Hope had just asked the Ultimate Despair to degrade herself only for him. And she accepted.

The strawberry blonde woman layed on her ass, spreading open her legs to let him directly stare at her soaked panties.  
"You're so wet! Only for me~!" he commented.

The brunette lowered down, with his index finger and middle finger he caressed her pussy, covered by the intimate cloth.  
Junko helped him take off her panties, arching her hips.

"Do it..." he ordered her, hands united under his chin, observing her like an eagle.  
The fashionista put her hands at both of her vagina's sides, waiting for orders. And she thought 'How ironic, once I was the one to give orders...' she laughed in her mind.

"... Get in four fingers!" he said in an intimidating tone, without noticing.

And she inserted her fingers, as an accident, she scratched her intern with one of her fake nails, making her moan.

"Move!" Naegi continued to give her instructions.

And Enoshima moved hrr fingers in circular sense, sometimes moaning because she scratched her walls.

"Go deeper!" he added.

And Junko obeyed, and at some point, a loud moan escape her lips "Is it your G spot?" he asked and she nodded.

He smirked "Hit it again!" he said.

The analyst moved her fingers, trying to gently caress her sensitive spot.  
She looked over Naegi, seeing him smugging at her "Good girl! Can you reach your clit?" he asked.

And the Ultimate Despair got deeper with her fingers, trying to reach her clitoride.  
With one if her middle fingers, she slowly scratched her clit, moaning.  
And she moved like that, "Faster!" the man ordered.

Enoshima tried to caress herself faster, moans growing louder each time.  
And then she felt it, she needed to cum.  
Moving her fingers faster, she reached her climax and screamed in pleasure.The woman was panting hard. 

"Good job!" he exclaimed, smiling at her as if she was a dog.  
He petted his legs "Now come here!" Enoshima regained air and got up to sat on the ex-luckster. It was quitefully embarrassing since his big cock was touching her nude back. 

"You've been a good girl with me..." he looked at her and the gorgeous woman gulped.

"Let me reward you! ' he whispered in her ear as his hands got on her skirt.  
Thinking he wanted to take it off, she got up a bit and, at her surprise, the man simply teared apart her cloth.

He moved his hands on her tights, smoothing her intern and grasping it.

The former headmaster of the great academy played with her body again, this time though, he also used his finger to caress her pussy: "You're so wet!" he'd exclaim, "Do you like this?" he'd whisper in her ear, "You're such a bitch!" he'd tell her.  
And Junko could only moan as she reached another orgasm.

"Is this how you reward me? Treating me as if I was a dog?" Junko joked. 

"Why? You don't like it?" Naegi asked, smirking at her "Do you want my cock inside of you?" he continued. 

And that dirty talk surprised her, just as much as his fingers that roughly touched her clit. 

"Do you want? Anwer me! " he stated, rubbing her insides. And she couldn't say anything as she was moaning and panting. 

"Time's up! Give me an answer!" he joked, playing more roughly with her clitoride. 

Enoshima moaned more as she was reaching another climax, and then she gasped "Time's done!" Makoto exclaimed.

The man took her up in bride style and tucked the woman in the blankets "You've been a good girl!" he complimented her. 

"Where are you going!?" she frowned, not understanding his action. 

"Home of course!" he replayed. 

"W-wait what about-!" she took off her blanket, ready to get up.

Naegi though pushed her back "Me inside of you?" he smirked.

She took a brief "You will come tomorrow?" she asked, and God! Her own tone disgusted her! She seemed so.... Desperate to see him...

The brunette looked away "If I have the time!" he told her. "Also.... Why do you want me inside of you?" his tone completely changed to a cold one.

"H-huh?" she was so confused (and scared) "Why are you asking?! Because that's the main course! And you skipped it!" she whimpered.

He giggled "Next time!" he then stepped forward, his manhood in front of her eyes "I would, though, like if you'd think of what it would be if I fucked you!" the man told her.

"Ah! What do you think I am?! A student you gotta give assignments to!?" she spitted.  
And he chuckled.

"By your experience with me today... What do you think it would be if I used my dick for you?" he asked in a cynical tone.

Enoshima blushed at his words, and to the Ultimate Hope it was amusing "Do you really want me to come tomorrow?" he asked.

The strawberry blonde woman nodded after seconds of hesitation.

The ex-luckster smiled "Well then... Make me cum!" he exclaimed sexily and Junko grunted in confusion.

"Huh?" was what exited her lips. The brunette gazed at her "Make me cum! Use all you can to make me cum, now!" he answered.

Blushing really red, Junko sat on her bed, her face in front of the glorious cock of her beloved enemy. 

She wrapped her hands around it, stroking it up and down: the head, the body the base, gently caressing his balls, each time she got faster. And he moaned. 

She then put the Ultimate Hope's big set between her breasts, stroking it with her nipples.  
She plented kiss on the free part of Makoto's penis and licked the crown  
Knowing she was doing a good job (especially thanks to Naegi's comments) she opened her mouth and put his dick inside her mouth slowly sucking it.  
She began to hum too and suck faster. 

Feeling it twitch in her mouth, Junko giggled. 

"I'm gonna cum!" he roared, hrabbing her pigtails and making her let go of her grasp with her tits. His horse got deeply inside her mouth as he was cumming. 

When he took it out she coughed a bit of sperm "Can you swallow it?" he looked at her worried. 

The strawberry blonde woman closed her mouth humming or moaning and then, feeling playful, she re-opened it again to let him see her ingest his semen. 

The brunette smiled "Good girl!" and, to her annoyance, he petted her head as if she was a dog. The former headmaster made her lay down again to out blankets on her nude body. 

Naegi then took his boxers and pants and waved at her "See you tomorrow!" he winked. 

______________________________________________________

As the ex-luckster was still driving back home, he thought of what he did with Enoshima, blushing.

As he stopped the car, he rested his head on the steering wheel 'She's the woman that destroyed the world, what come up to my mind!?! " he screamed at himself.

And as a magic, different images of her popped in his mind, along with her usually palyful, smooth and silky voice reduced to pleasured and submissive moans.

He looked away, it's not like he didn't want to do it with her, contrairwise, after seeing how submissive she could be, he effectively wanted to hook up with her.

'But how am I going to keep this a secret?...' he asked himself.

______________________________________________________

Back to Enoshima's shack, she was rolling in her bed, not capable of sleeping as she kept of thinking about the Ultimate Hope.

How he has degreded her and his way to treat to her.  
How he rubbed himself on her.  
How his hands were moving through her body, easily making her moan.  
And how he would smugg everytime at her reactions. 

Junko gasped as something snapped inside of her. Looking down she realized her fingers were moving inside of her.  
She was unconsciously masturbating for the damn Hope Boy. 

'...' Her mind was completely blank, actually, only one thought going through it. Naegi Makoto. 

Damn, she was gonna sleep late tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

As the next came, Naegi woke up ready for his supposed new daily routine: Wake up, do a shower, go to work and spend the night with Junko.

He hoped for a simple day where nothing could go wrong. He truly wished it could've gone like that.

'What a stupid desire.... " Makoto thought as he walked through the hallways of Hope's Peak.

Between all the workers there, he heard some of them, specifically males, talk about the strawberry blonde woman.  
And hell if they were dirty talking about her! Those men were giving out all their sexual fantasies on the model.

He heard them all, how they were talking about her, things like: "For being so crazy, she surely was hot!" some stated, "Have you seen her ass in the magazines? Damn I'd like to stick my dick into!" one exclaimed, "What about slapping her cheeks?" another laughed and their discussions got him hard.

Naegi kept on walking, trying to get away from there.

If only the day ended there....

'I truly am unlucky....' the former headmaster of Hope's Peak shamefully thought as he layed his head on hia desk.

The thing between his legs was hurting terribly and he couldn't do anything but silently sigh in resignation.

After what happened in the hallways, other unlucky happened: Hagakure had accidentally spilled tea on Asahina's white shirt, and of course, as a white shirt logic works, her bra was showed to everyone.  
('It is black like Junko's... ' Naegi thought in that moment, then shook his head, disappointed in himself).  
For second, while he was walking out of one of his classes, the brunette came across a female worker who was passing on a wet floor, trying to warn the woman, he ran towards her, but, by stepping on the wet zone, they both fell.  
His crotch was touching her back and he felt embarrassed (and uninterested 'It' s nothing like Junko's... ') the man had apologized a million times, synchronizing with the worker.  
The third thing was... He had heard someone inside a locked room masturbating, using his name. He felt pleased really, but Hope's Peak was not the place for such things, especially during those hard moments (because of Junko and thinking of that woman brought him memories of her vouce during last night, useless saying that he was disappointed in not hearing her right now). 

Naegi looked down, directly staring his erection. '...' what he could only think of was of getting rid of it. But in such a place.... The ex-luckster simply couldn't. 

"Makoto-kun, you seem tired..." his co-worker's voice, the gentle voice of Kirigiri came to him "You should head home!..." she calmly affirmed.

"Eh?!" he gazed at her "B-but the paperwork!? -" the headmaster added before getting cut off.

"You've nothing to worry about, after all, the paperwork is near to be done, you can take them home with you and complete another time..." Kirigiri told him.

The man stood up, scratching his cheek "I guess you're right!..." he chuckled nervously.

"Of course I am..." she smiled at slyly.

Naegi nodded, he left on his desk a key "You can bring me the key tomorrow!" he excited the room, waving at the silver haired woman.

He was surprised Kyoko hadn't noticed his.... Under situation. Maybe she did and didn't not want to embarrass him. Yeah this is probably it. 

Getting in his car, he glanced down 'I hope this will disappear in a few of seconds...' the headmaster thought shameful.

He really hoped for his erection to go away before arriving to Junko; not even God knows what kind of jokes' she would make.  
It'd be embarrassing if the strawberry blonde woman would see his hard the second he enters the shack, more then jokes, she'd be just dirty talking all the way, giving ideas of why was he hard 'Mainly she'll just talk about herself in... Various positions....' Naegi got really red after saying that and loads of imagines of Junko came in his head for the second time today.

In his mind, the ex-fashionista was digging four fingers inside her cunt, moving left and right while moaning his name and begging the permission to cum. 

Then, he imagined the woman with her back pressed against the sofa, her white, nice and silcky legs hugging tightly his back and her arms past his neck, grabbing firmly his hair, her sweet, loud and hot gasps filling the room. 

The third one was her in the same position, this time though, she was pinned up to a wall and her hands were passing through his back, leaving big scars on it. 

And the forth imagine was Junko pushed against a wall, the strawberry blonde's hands were on the wall, as a support for herself. Her ass was being slammed by his cock and his hands were touching her breast, passing her aerosols and pinching the nipples. She was trying to face while moaning loudly, her face was red as hell and her tongue out with a bit of saliva, some times her eyes would roll up in complete pleasure. 

Naegi crushed his head against the steering wheel, incredibly flushed 'Hell Makoto! She's the one who destroyed the whole world, how could you think of her in such a way!?' he rethorically asked himself.  
He then pressed accelerator, going to a mad speed through the roads.  
The only thing he could think of was arriving to the shack as fast as he could and end his big, frustrating problem.

______________________________________________________

As he arrived, Naegi shut his door and quickly got to the door of the shack.  
He knocked on it a few times, expecting the analyst to open the door with a smirk. 

He knocked again, more loudly this time, as return, the door opened with a creaking. The brunette entered, an eyebrow raised "Junko?" he frowned when the strawberry blonde woman didn't appear from anywhere. 

"Junko?" He called her again, raising his voice; noticing she wouldn't come, the former headmaster sighed.  
he stepped forward inside the wooden house. 

'Standing here is uncomfortable....' he said in his mind.  
Eyeing the sofa, he walked towards it and sat, hoping for the woman to come anytime soon. 

Makoto snorted while looking down "Any problem, mr. Optimism?" Junko's voice came from behind him. 

Naegi gazed at her "Junko..." he let out her name. 

She smiled at him "Is there something wrong?" her tone was sweet, quitefully highpitched (near to annoying). The strawberry blonde woman was using one of her personas. 

He averted her eyes, looking down again "Oh~ you need help, don't you?" another one of her personalities said, it was a deeper one, but not too much, he heard the sound of her fake glasses near his ear. 

And his breath stopped, blocking in his polmons as Enoshima whispered seductively "Don't worry, I will help you." his heart got at a fast rate as the strawberry blonde walked past the side of the sofa to get in front of him, kneeled down to him.

As the Ultimate Despair did so, he noticed she was wearing nothing but her underwear "J-Junko!?" he screamed surprised. The woman raised up her eyes, half-closed. 

"Why so surprised?" she asked "You've seen me naked yesterday, what's the matter?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"I-I..." he stuttered, looking away from her, not wanting to face her (gorgeous) eyes nor her breast. 

"Where did all your confidence go~?" the ex-fashionista place her hands in the intern of his thighs, moving back and forward.  
"Did you got it on the head with an hammer or a dumbbell?" she joked. 

That made him glare at her and growl "Don't talk like that" Enoshima mimicked his thoughts. 

That made him just more angry, and she laughed "Sorry~!" Junko then smirked "Let me do something as sn apologize!" she flirtingly licked her inferiore lip. 

Her hands pulled down his pants' zip and boxers. His dick raised up, right in front of the mastermind's face who let her eyes run up and down it. 

With a silky movment she wrapped the hand around his cock and started to slowly stroke it. He suppressed a moan. 

After a few minutes he began to pant and Junko fastened her strokening.  
"J-Junko! " Naegi moaned her name, inviting the woman to move more fast.

The brunette began to moan louder as he was slowly reaching his climax.

He gasped as his cum exploded on her face  
"You idiot, stop whatever the hell you're doing!" the Ultimate Despair's voice echoed in the room.

Shocked, Makoto screamed "W-what!?" getting out if his trance, he noticed his hand on the horse.

Sincerely shocked and ashamed, he bowed his head down, not letting Enoshima see his face.

He hadn't only unconsciously masturbated himself while thinking of her, he also had an hallucination of her.  
He felt so much shame he couldn't dare to look up "When did you come here?" Naegi asked.

Junko glared down at him "Just right in the moment you were spreading your spank in my living room!" she exclaimed.

The former headmaster barely raised his head at her with how ashamed he was "Sorry...." he let out with a sigh.

The strawberry blonde woman started to walk towards him, leaving her bags on the floor "That's fine..." benting down a little, she picked up his cum with her index and middle finger.

The ahoge man stared up at her as she licked his ad sperm. The woman slowly took off her upper clothes, freeing her breast. 

The mastermind of the tragedy pushed him, making his back slam against the backrest of the sofa, Naegi got up a bit, helping her take off his pants. She crawled on top of him, her womanhood upon his hard dick.  
"I can have something different to eat tonight..."her hand reached the panties.

As she was slowly taking them off, Naegi grasped her hips, making her hiss.  
The mastermind glared at him "What?! " she spat.

He looked at her "Where... have you been?" he asked, Junko rolled her eyes "To buy dinner, duh!" the strawberry blonde woman scoffed.

"Why?! Wouldn't people recognize you?!" he raised his voice, panicking. 

Enoshima snorted "I used a disguise, obviously!" 

She started to unbutton his shirt "Now we should start the real fun!" the brunette frowned, pushing away her hands to her annoyance.

Junko grabbed tightly the shirt of the man "What do you want?" she gritted her teeth.

Gulping, Makoto opened his mouth "How did you survive the the execution?" that was one of the few curiousity of his.  
Why was she alive?

"Oh that? Well,.... I used one of my Monokuma's!" caressing her hair "You know, some clothes and a wig!" she exclaimed.

He surpressed a moan as she stroked herself on him "W-why didn't you do anything while the Future Foundation was r-reconstructioning-" a moan escaped his lips as Junko kept on rubbing herself on his pillar.

"Oh~ seeing you destroy everything I created was so despairfull!" drool came down her mouth. 

The Ultimate Hope gritted his teeth at her words "This obsession of yours needs to stop!" he growled. 

She gazed at him "Hmmm? What's wrong Makoto~?" she hugged his neck. 

Naegi glared at her "Why did you even do all this?... Why did you destroy the world?!" he raised his voice a bit. 

Her wide-open eyes stared at him "..." nothing was said for a few seconds "I can predict everything.... It brought me to be incredibly bored..." she explained.  
Suddenly a lewd expression came "I know the meaning of everything that it became boring, that's why I loooove despair!" The strawberry blonde woman exclaimed the last sentence in her cute persona. 

Makoto silently clicked his tongue "There must be something more deep than that!" he stated.  
He would put both of his hands on fire if really there wasn't a deeper reason than simple boredom.

"Aww c'mon!" Junko whined "What do you want me to tell?!" she weakly punched his shoulders. 

"My backstory is really boring.... I was just a plain homeless little girl, nothing interesting!" The ahoge man couldn't do anything but close his eyes in resignation and sigh. 

"I.... Don't believe you at all..." he let out, while on her face came a blank expression "There's something, a part of you... That you don't want anyone to know!" Naegi exclaimed "... I swear, I will bring that part of you out of the cold faces you put on!" as the Ultimate Hope swore, the mastermind of the tragedy clenched her hands into fists, creasing his shirt.

The two of them stared in each other's eyes, one with complete hatred and the other with determination 'I see in your eyes... Deep inside there is something greater and sadder than the hate you show, Junko!' Makoto exclaimed in his head. 

The analyst suddenly giggled "Leave aside all those lame oaths, let the fun join our party!" she exclaimed, violently slamming her cunt on his pillar, moaning along with the ex-luckster as his cock hitted the entrance to her womb. 

She whistled happily "You got some good big stuff!" Enoshima exclaimed, occasionally jumping on him. 

Forming a slow rhythm, she continued to jump in his horse gasping or moaning with Naegi. 

"Where did all your dominance go~?" Junko joked between her huffs. 

The mastermind leaned in his ear "Show me what you can do!" she hotly whispered, turning him on. 

The man hugged the woman's waist, pushing his dick with force inside her; a fast pace started, making the woman nearly scream.  
He granted, suppressing his moans "What's wrong Junko?" he snired. 

The room was filled by gasps, moans and the sound of the strawberry blonde woman's asscheek slamming against each other. She was surprised by his newly found assertiveness. 

The brunette looked up at her, blushing as he saw her breast jumping up and down and also doing circular movements. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed his head into her clavenge "Ma!..." Junko exclaimed. 

Naegi growled "Go on, say my name!" he ordered. 

Gasping loudly Enoshima let out his name "Makoto!" he muffled a chuckle. 

"Again!" he exclaimed.

And she accomplished his wish "Makoto!" 

Everytime he would hit her entrance, Junko would moan, gasp and scream his name "Makoto!" the strawberry blonde woman called him "Makoto, I'm-!" a pleasured cry cutted what she was trying to say.

Naegi gazed up at her "Junko?" he smiled "What do you want to say?" he than let out a growl as his dick pulsed, signalized he reached his climax.

"I-I'm close Makoto! I'm close!" she panted. In return, the Hope's Peak headmaster happily moaned.

He tried to push his cock deeper in her pussy, and Junko would moan louder.  
Along with her, him too would occasionally gasp or growl as his pillar was twitching violently.

Junko's nail dug in his neck as she was reaching her breaking point "Makoto!" she arched back.

He let out a moan tightening his grasp around the woman's waist.

Enoshima screamed his name as she suddenly was cumming, her liquids wetted his cock "Makoto!" and the ex-luckster groaned as his horse was twitching more violently.

He quickly took out his pillar and released his cum on her body, painting her stomach and tits. The man made her lay beside him while panting.

She passed two of her fingers on her belly, picking up his spank. Makoto looked at her and Junko giggled as she slowly licked his white fluid.

He smiled while watching her picking up and swallowing the seed.  
"Junko...." he caressed her thigh, passing his hand in the intern.  
Naegi changed position, her legs past his shoulders and his head in front of her womanhood.

The Ultimate Despair gazed at him and than she moaned as he licked her insides.  
His tongue touched her walls, slowly torturing her. Junko pushed his head further "Please, more!" she begged.

The man pushed his tongue deeper, licking left and right her cunt. He touched her clit making her moan "Makoto!" he touched it again making her whine again.

The Ultimate Hope kissed her pussy and passed his tongue inside and around her clitoride "Makoto~!" the strawberry blonde woman smiled.

Her gasps and moans echoed in the room one more time, she wrapped her legs around his neck.

Arching her back, Junko gasped "Makoto!" the strawberry blonde woman's grasped his hair.

"Makoto! I'm gonna cum again!" she whined while he licked her again.

He passed his tongue around her clit a few other times and she gasped "Makoto! I-I'm cumming!" the ex-fashionista's liquids were swallowed by him; he took out his head from between her thighs and smirked at Enoshima as her fluids slowly leaked down his chin.

He leaned towards her face and passed his tongue from her clavenge to her lips, leaving kisses here and there.

She let him explore her mouth, occasionally moaning while her hands passed through his back and chest for than lazily loadge around his neck.

As they separated, a string of saliva connected the two panting adults.

Hugging her waist, he picked her up, getting off the sofa. She whistled for his sudden move "Makoto?!".

Naegi walked towards the bedroom, kissing her clavenge "What do you want to do?" Junko asked, raising an eyebrow. 

After not receiving any answer, she frowned '... This is so embarrassing!' the ex-fashionista thought. And how couldn't she? Squealing like an idiot as your arch-enemy picks you up and as his damn pillar touches your ass with every step. 

He raised his head to view the door. Putting his left hand on the doorknob, opening the door. 

Makoto groaned, feeling the weight of her body, he procided to advance towards her bed. 

After leaning her on the ledge of the kip, he passed an hand through his hair and sighed "On your knees!" the brunette ordered. 

Understanding what he meant, she laughed "You want to fuck me like doggy, eh~? 'she snorted, turning around and lodging most of her weight on her arms. 

The ahoge man puffed and leaned on her back. One hand took his cock and inserted the peek of it in her arse.  
Naegi than wrapped his arms around her and with one push, all of him got inside her.

"Makoto!" The strawberry blonde woman cried out. 

His testicles slammed against her butt's bottom part "Makoto, faster!" the mastermind of the tragedy begged. 

And he happily fulfilled her wish, gathering speed. Panting with her the brunette muffled "Junko!" he gasped. 

She kept on panting and occasionally moan/scream his name as he hitted her with his dick.  
"Makoto!" the ex-fashionista yelled "I'm gonna cum again!" Junko exclaimed between her gasps. 

He fastened his rhythm, trying to make her reach her climax as quick as possible "Junko!" the ex-luckster moaned. 

Naegi than groaned as him too was close to his breaking point. 

Clenching her hands, Enoshima whined "Makoto!" her fluids spread on his balls, moistening them. 

He continued to slam, reaching his climax "Junko!" the brunette quickly pulled out his horse, releasing his cum on her arse. 

The headmaster scratched his neck, heavily panting while the women turned around, sitting on the bed. 

She tiredly got under the blankets, yawning "This was... Cool..." Junko admitted. 

He muffled in agreement, joining the strawberry blonde woman to her surprise "Shouldn't you go home?" she asked. 

Naegi snired "Didn't know there was school during weekends!" he joked making the Ultimate Despair groan in annoyance. 

The ahoge man out an arm under the woman's hip that was loadging on the mattress, bringing her near. 

"And so? Why are you here? You have an house!" the mastermind of the tragedy rolled her eyes. 

"Just wanted to stay here...." he replied, taking her hand and putting it on his heart. 

Staring in the void for a few seconds, Enoshima rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

Silent was fillimh the room as they were slowly felling asleep "I will show you, Enoshima Junko... There is still hope in you!..." Makoto exclaimed.

She said nothing for a few seconds "...sure" the strawberry blonde woman replied.

He sighed as he was felling asleep and the Ultimate Despair was waiting him to.

"... Please do!" Junko let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a lot of time! I'll be back as quickly as I can. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos! 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Naegi rubbed his eyes with one hand, groaning as the ray of the sun lightened his face. He sat up straight, observing the room he was into '... This isn't my house...' the brunette realized.

His eyes widened as he remembered the events from yesterday. Makoto got a glance at his right and noticed the lack of the Ultimate Analyst.

The ahoge man quickly got off the bed and exited the room to get in the living room.  
He searched for his clothes and, the only thing he found were his boxers. As he was putting them on, a delicious scent filled the room, guiding any kind of presence to the kitchen.

What the ex-luckster discovered was truly enchanting and sexy.  
His arch-enemy, Enoshima Junko, was at the stoves cooking breakfast, wearing nothing expect for her black underwear and a white apron.

Something inside him, in his mind yelled cute and sexy; on another to, his subconscious apathetically said 'She's nothing but a monster, don't get fooled!' probably this sourness came from his being many times around Togami...  
Well, unfortunately for his subconscious, another side of him took advantage of the situation.

The brunette slowly walked towards the strawberry blonde woman, careful to not make any sound (and succeeding apparently. Seems like his time with Kyoko paid off positively).

"Makoto?!" she exclaimed surprised as he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his mouth in her clavenge.

Junko calmly placed the toasts in a plate and, once she put her hands on his, she awaited for his next move.

He started to rub his pelvis against her back, caressing her hips and placing soft yet needy and wet kisses on her neck, up and down.

A moan mused in the back of her throat as she also started to get sensually lost in the hot mood.  
The Ultimate Despair inclined her neck to the left, giving him more possibility to loose; Junko felt herself getting wet and he knew. She noticed he did as the brunette's left hand flew down her body to get between her legs.

"Makoto...." Enoshima let out a mix of a sigh and a moan.  
He snired, enjoying how pathetic and vulnerable (Beatiful and sensitive) she was.  
Naegi moved aside her panties, inserting three fingers and stroking her walls; his kisses started to become more hungry to the point he left an hickey on her clavenge.

"Makoto..." Junko whispered weakly yet hotly as the former headmaster poked her clitoride and continously teased her.

The ex-fashionista felt his boner grow harder every second, she grasped his head, burying him in her neck even more while with her other hand, she hugged his left arm, starting to pant.  
The strawberry blonde woman gasped as her fluids violently leaked down to his hand.  
The man brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her juices avidly.

He then proceeded to take off her panties, and passed his hand on Junko's ass, occasionally grasping it.  
The woman gasped as Naegi slapped her with force: once, twice, thrice.

"Junko..." Makoto whispered in her ear "You make such lewd and cute sounds~!" he affirmed.

She felt his precum leak down her back as he rubbed his now nude cock on her.  
Enoshima pushed him back with an elbow, hurting him in the process. Behind her, she heard the ahoge man groan.

"What the hell!?" he growled and the analyst turned around to face him.

"I'm the one who should say it!" she exclaimed angrily "What are you?! In heat!?" added.

Naegi puffed, putting on his boxers again "I have things to do, you?" the Ultimate Despair said, handing him his clothes to which he barely took a glance.

As he was buttoning his shirt, the mastermind of the tragedy looked at him "Here your dumb breakfast, go away you dog!" she snired.

"It doesn't matter how much you want to be angry, you surely were enjoying it!" he stated smartly and hell If he was pleased by that dirty glare she was giving him!

______________________________________________________

The former headmaster of Hope's Peak exited his car once he arrived to his house.

'Isn't that...' the brunette noticed another car, a pretty one not to mention cheap.  
He quickly went up the stairs, sweating. Naegi knew that that car, he saw her loads of times on it, driving with great confidence.

"Makoto-kun!..." her silky voice saluted him.

"K-Kyoko-san!" he jumped at her sudden appearance.

The silver haired woman was relaxing on a chair, swinging weakly a pair of keys "What are you doing here?" he gulped.

She looked at him "I'm here to bring you the office's keys..." answered simply.

And Makoto stared at her, deeply folded in his thoughts "O-oh, right!" he realized just now what he told her yesterday.  
As the brunette raised his eyes to look at her, he saw the ex Ultimate Detective's eyes staring at him "U-uhm, do you want some coffee?" he asked nervously.

Kirigiri nodded thankfully "Yes please, I didn't eat this morning..." she confessed.

"O-oh, were you in a rush to give me the keys?" The Ultimate Hope asked as he prepared the coffee and a toast (that's one of the few things he's capable) .

Naegi sweated as he couldn't think of a way to end this conversation as quick as possible. It's not like he didn't want Kyoko's presence, actually he was happy to see his friend, of course!  
The problem was.... Her great talent.

"So Makoto-kun, where have you been?" she asked curious.

The brunette silently gulped 'Here goes nothing!..' he thought restless "I've heard of a new café near here and I really wanted to try it out!" he lied, hoping for her to believe him.

His jaw tightened as he caught her staring at him, probably unsure of his words "U-uhm, are you alright?" Naegi smiled, handing her the coffee.

"I see you still haven't completed the papers..." the woman affirmed, taking him off the guard.

Swinging his eyes towards the unfilled papers and then back to her eyes "Yeah... I wanted to start working this morning, after taking a sip of that cafeteria!" he exclaimed.

"Is that so?..." she questioned rethorically "Well, I'm sorry to came here so abruptly. I have to go right now, the police department needs me!" she started to walk out his door and then stopped at the door's frame "I hope we can have a drink tonight!" Kyoko smiled.

After he saw her get on her car, Makoto collapsed on the floor, panting "Oh my God...." lying to Kirigiri wasn't easy, luckily for him, he got better at telling lies and she already had her own work to rush at.

His eyes flew in his work 'Better complete it before anything else happens...'

______________________________________________________

Naegi stared at the sky getting dark, he then gazed at his thumb 'Getting something to drink wouldn't be bad...' he thought bored.

The former headmaster took his phone out, scrolling down the contacts.

Guys, do you mind if we take a drink?

He texted.  
It didn't take much before he got answers of agreement from everyone excpect for Toko and Byakuya.

....

' Worst. Idea. Ever!' Makoto hopelessy thought.  
He believed it would have been an easy night, but apparently God wanted to prove him wrong.

Currently, after a few shots of alcohol, his friends went crazy as they were drunk: Hagakure begun to laugh dumbly, pouring his drink everywhere, even on his head. Asahina was crying a river of tears, talking about their dead friends and trying to take off her white shirt. Trying because he was firmly holding her back.  
He groaned annoyed as, once again, Kyoko rubbed her breast against his face, crying, whimpering and moaning his name in obvious sexual innuendo. The silver haired woman's unusual act was actually amusing and he would definitevley film her if it wasn't for the situation.

Once they calmed down, Naegi proceeded to guide them out of the bar, he watched as the clairvoyant entered his van, immediately collapsing, the brunette shook his head in resignation and closed the van's doors.

He then walked his other two female friends to his car, aware that he was the only one who could drive, Naegi sighed.

'This is not going to be easy...' the ex-luckster thought as he heard Asahina whimper in the backsit.

"Makoto-kun...." Kirigiri sobbed "To bring two young ladies in your car..." she smiled at him "Are you planning something?" her hand runned up and down his thigh and to the intern.

The headmaster groaned as Asahina cried out "Makoto-kun is a pervert! He wants to do that with two drunk ladies!" he sighed.

"Kyoko-San, please retire your hand!" he ordered exhausted.

The silver haired woman giggled "Why~?" she said passing her hand in the place between his legs "Makoto-kun! You're getting pretty hard here!" she tested his boner "And it's so big~!" she exclaimed.

Naegi tightened his grasp on the wheel as his other friend whimpered "Makoto-kun has a big cock! He wants to destroy us!" the dark skinned woman leaned on the window.

The brunette pressed the accelerator, directing as fast as possible to the ex-swimmer's house.

______________________________________________________

Makoto slammed his car's door with force, annoyed by the events happened during the last hour.

He never thought that, by a few more drinks than usual, his friends could become such an annoyance 'Hell I need a shower!' he groaned.

Since the ex-luckster and his colleagues spent a lot of time in the bar, he started to smell like alcohol, not to mention the lavander odor on him.  
... God, drunk Kirigiri is such an handle!

The woman drugged him in her house ignoring his protesting. She threw him on the bed and sat on top of him; the Ultimate Detective had token off her jacket and shirt. Her black bra was left alone there, on her milky white skin.  
There was one thing he could say of drunk Kirigiri 'She's a pervert...' Naegi hopelessly thought as he felt his hard squeal in between his legs.

Makoto gazed at the door of his... Partner?  
He's still unsure of what to call her since the change of their relationship.  
He pushed the door expecting it to be close, but who was he joking? Junko seemed to leave it always open for some reason.

The brunette entered in the shack, looking tiredly around "Junko?" he said, advancing in the living room.

He saw those strawberry blonde hair in a corner "Junko?" he asked more harshly.  
She walked towards him with a smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck; his eyes flew down her body, she wasn't wearing much, nearly to nothing: her black underwear was barely covered by a red tank top. 

He sinked into the hug, bringing her near him even more "You smell..." she whined, but he could care less; Naegi placed some kisses on her neck and his hand passed under the top, going up to the laces of the bra. He untied it and tried to take it off.

"Nah!" Enoshima pushed him back, frowning "You need a shower!" she took his hand, guiding him wherever the bathroom was.

"Even your clothes suck!" the strawberry blonde woman exclaimed opening the bedroom door.

She directed towards the wardrobe and searched some clothes to wear for the ex-luckster.  
She leaned down "There must be some dumb shirt here!" Junko whined, her hands digging between all the clothes; on another hand, behind her, Naegi was observing, staring at her ass intensely.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her back against his pelvis "Stop being a dog in heat, will you?!" ignoring her, the brunette started to rub on her.

With an elbow, the analyst shoved him off of her "I'll be preparing the bath, don't do anything!" the mastermind of the tragedy grabbed his hand and made him sit on her bed. Enoshima quickly got to the other door, with the former headmaster's eyes still on her ass.

Makoto looked down at his horse and then back to the room where the women went.  
He was tired, really... But Junko seemed to always turn him on, in any circumstances. 

"Start to get your clothes off!" the strawberry blonde woman yelled.  
The man started to unbotton his shirt, directing down to his pants, letting the zip go down, suddenly a moan mused in the back of his throat as his fingers accidentally passed on the tend. 

The Ultimate Despair came back walking with big and smooth steps towards him "Give me your dirty clothes..." she ordered, already lending her hand. 

Naegi stared at the hand for a bit before giving her his robes. He observed her leaving him 'I'm surprised... ' he admitted 'Didn't believe that in this shack there could have been space for such a big bathroom...' the brunette looked at the other room. 

"Kay, I think the tub's ready. C'mon!" Enoshima took his hand and, in instinct, he pulled her towards him, her breast was pressed against his face. 

The woman elbowed him again, probably for the third time today "You don't have permission to fuck me till you have done a damn shower!" the Ultimate Hope looked up at her, locking his hazel gaze with the crystal blue of her before releasing the mastermind of the tragedy. 

Directing himself to the bathroom, he had the chance to get a better view of the bathroom. It was... Pretty, all white but still very good. 

Without waiting any other second, he got inside the tub 'Hot...' he thought as the water touched his skin. 

Starting to relax, the brunette gazed at the bottles near him, he was interested in those as he noticed what they said: vanilla bubble bath and strawberry shampoo.  
'Obvious...' he thought unfazed, how couldn't he? After all, he tested Junko's body already and he started to get used to her fragrance.

Talking about her, the woman walked inside the bathroom and stopped right before him "Your clothes smell like lavanda, did you fuck Kirigiri?" she asked, half joke half serious.

He glared at her "Of course not!" exclaimed "Me and the rest: Asahina, Hagakure and her went to a bar. They drank more than usual... Kirigiri can be... Intense when drunk." he stated, not exactly helping himself out of the situation.

In fact Enoshima raised an eyebrow and the headmaster groaned "Look, we didn't do anything okay?!" he said and she simply shrugged.

Sighing he took another glance at the bottles and an idea popped in his mind "Junko..." he called her.

The strawberry blonde woman turned around "Yeah? -" she let out a scream as he pulled her in the water with him, in between his legs "What was that for?!" Junko spat annoyed.

Makoto simply smirked "Nothing at all!" he said "Now, do you mind doing me a favor?" asked.

The analyst kept her eyes still on his mocking look "Help me doing a shower, would you?" he replayed at her curious yet angry glare.

She snorted "And what makes you think I'd agree!?" the woman smugged at him.

Without losing a beat, he grasped her tank top and forcibly took it off her "What the hell!?" a clenched hand flew towards his face but this time Naegi was ready.

He dodged the attack and grabbed her wrist, she tried to shove him off or to move her other hand, before realizing it was blocked against his thigh.

The brunette took the bubble bath and put some liquid on her arm.  
Putting the bottle back, he let his hand caress her, spreading the vanilla flavored shower gel.  
He carefully passed his hand on her clavenge and then down in the water, to her hips. Makoto ended up to hug her one more time today "Do you mind doing the same with me?" the ex-luckster said.

Looking away, the ex-fashionista had too put some of the bubblebath on her hands and passed them on his chest.  
Her eyes too, just like her hands, got down with time and stopped above his boxers, she noticed how her knees were near his tend.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Makoto laughed, pushing her against his body, his hands begun to untie the shackles.

Understanding what he wanted her to do, she groaned and helped him to take off her bra.  
With her hands, she hugged her breast and leaned on him; she started to move in circular motions, spreading the liquid on both of their chests. Her nipple got hard in no time and, obviously feeling it against his owns, Makoto giggled, caressing her back.

The man relaxed while she was pleasung him "Junko..." he said softly.  
Enoshima turned to face him, getting caught in a kiss; he bitted her inferior lip, forcing her to open her mouth as a mix between a whine and a moan escaped from the strawberry blonde woman's lips.

His tongue caressed all of her mouth, passing even in the littlest corners.  
All Junko could do was hug him tight and moan his name periodically "Makoto~!".

He giggled in the kiss, proud of how she could end up just by a few of his touches "Junko..." he whispered, separating from her.

The Ultimate Hope got up, taking off his boxers and letting his pillar stand in front of Enoshima's face, he opened the water that rained on them, washing away the foam. The ex-luckster smiled as he saw her already craving him "Go on!" he exclaimed.

The woman passed an hand on his dick and then she licked his big testicles.  
Her head moved left and right as she was sucking him, pop sounds filled the room as occasionally she would let go to take some air.

Her tongue moved on through the shaft, arriving on the tip: she gave a few kisses and licked him up and down again before taking it in.  
She slowly swollowed it all, teasing and playing with his cock "Junko..." the man let out in a happy sigh.  
He caressed her left cheek and then grasped her hair, pushing his horse inside her without hesitation and begun to buck his hips. Those gasps and gags were music to the ears of the adults.

Junko started to hum and moan, shaking his big tend and, at a certain point, she felt it pulse. She was certain he was reaching his climax, his moans helped quite a lot.  
Pushing herself to swollow more of him, his tip hitted the back of her throat.  
With both of his hands, Makoto grasped her twin tails and thrusterd in her mouth, uncaring of the fact he could choke her.  
He growled once his semen exploded, still slamming his pillar inside her. 

"Good girl..." he complimented with her, pulling his hard out of her mouth.  
The Ultimate Despair gobbled his liquid yet, some was coughed "I'm sorry, have I hurt you?" the headmaster asked.

The woman simply got up, throwing away her panties "It's fine!..." she smiled at him as she was hugging his neck "Now get that big stud of yours in me, will ya'!?" Enoshima laughed.

Makoto smiled softly, picking her up and pinning her against the wall near them "You ready?" he asked.

The strawberry blonde woman laughs "When have you started asking for permission?" she snired, pointing the tip of his dick to her entrance, the analyst whined in her rock persona "Just let go of yourself!". 

And with that, the ahoge man thrusted inside her with full force, hitting her womb.

"Makoto!" the mastermind of the tragedy moaned, the Ultimate Hope gave another strong thrust, then another and another and another. Always stimulated by his partner's moans and gasps, he kept a slow yet strong pace that made her already drool.

"Makoto, Faster!" she begged. And he was way eager to obey that pray of her.

His thrusts begun to be irregular and strong and with every each one of them, Junko barely had the time to scream his name as the next second she would be gasping loudly and her back arching, making her tits slam against his chest.

Her nails digged in his back and ran down, leaving loads of scars "Mak-!" she gasped, the man chuckled at her reaction.

Naegi placed wet kisses on her neck, periodically sucking it, testing her vanilla skin "Junko..." he huffed and then, he left an hickey above her clavenge. He gave two other hickeys on her.

An half scream and gasp was released by her, near his ear (and he groaned) as she reached her breaking point.  
Her juices leaked violently on his cock, Enoshima's nail digged in his back deeply, hurting him and, on accident he bitted her neck, leaving the incisive of his teeth on her tasty skin.

Naegi pulled his horse out and backed, bringing the strawberry blonde woman off the wall; he knelt down, signalizing her to go down.  
Suddenly, the analyst's grasp around him tightened "Take me to my bed Ultimate Hope!" her queen persona exclaimed.

The brunette shook his head, unfazed by her childish personality "Okay..." he sighed.

Walking out of the bathroom, he poked her lips for then, initiating a sensually starving kiss.  
This time though, Junko wouldn't have let him dominate her, not immediately at least.

She let her tongue enter his mouth, immediately fighting with his for dominance. The ahoge man moaned, surronding at her and sat on the bed, the strawberry blonde woman on top of him.

Still in the kiss, Junko proceeded to explore his mouth and her hands pass through his body: the right one was caressing his shoulder and toned chest, while the other one was stroking his cock: moving up and down, caressing his balls or the crown for then, repeating the procedure. 

The Ultimate Despair broke the kiss and made him lay down "Relax and let this goddess ride you crazy!" she exclaimed, once again using her queen personality. The headmaster simply smiled at her. 

Before doing anything, the ex-fashionista brought her arch-enemy's hands to her breast, invitating him to play with them.  
She smirked as he started to move his fingers around her aerosol and tightening his grip on her big tits.  
On another hand, Enoshima too begun to stroke herself on his pillar and, since she was wet, her stroking became more smooth in a matter of seconds. 

Pressing her hands on his stomach, Junko got up a bit, enough for his dick to be under her asshole.  
With one move, she slammed her ass on his horse, inserting it to the end; her back arched while they both were moaning in pleasure.  
And once again, the analyst got up and down again, jumping on him. Her cheeks were slapping against his testicles and, if it wasn't for Naegi's grip on her chest, her breast would too move. 

The man got up from his position and brought his tongue to her nipple, passing the tongue around it, while one of hus hand was playing with the other nipple and the right hand caressing her back. He then closed his lips around her nipple, sucking it avidly. 

Both twenty years old groaned as they were reaching their climax.  
The strawberry blonde woman hugged his neck, pushing her breast in his mouth and fastened her pace.  
After a few seconds, Makoto wrapped his arms around her waist and thrusted in her, reaching her rate quickly. 

"Makoto!" Junko screamed, close to her breaking point. 

The brunette let go of her breast and moaned.

It didn't take much time for the two of them to cum, yelling each other's name in ecstasy. The adults leid on the bed, panting heavily. 

The headmaster of Hope's Peak brought the mastermind of the tragedy near him, with one finger put under the chin, he made her raise her head to directly lock eyes with him. 

That same finger under her chin flew to her forehead, moving aside the sweaty hair randomly placed on her face.  
Once he did, some words he would have regretted seconds later escaped his lips "Here, perfect and beautiful as before..." he sighed.  
Oh, he felt like an hundred swords just impaled his body, his words gave him an hundred heart attacks and her wide smile made his soul shake. 

Junko wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her nude tits to press against his rib "Why thank you dear!" she exclaimed jokingly. 

He's unsure why did she use that pet name, but hell if it made him blush!  
"S-shut up!..." he frowned embarrassed. 

Taking a sigh, Naegi rested his head on the pillow, giving her a few pets on the head and relaxing after the intense session. 

The Ultimate Despair closed her eyes, laying the head on the man's chest "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" she asked politely yet excitedly. 

His silence filled the room for a few seconds before his happy yet tired answer (at least that's how Junko viewed it) "Sure..." he answered, his little smile was seen by her, yet hers was not seen by him. 

Enoshima breathed, finally falling asleep on the Ultimate Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I did this 'cause I had time, hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~


End file.
